fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Odd, Odd West/References
*In this episode, and in a few others, Doug Dimmadome's ten gallon hat is so tall that the top is never shown on screen no matter how far the scene zooms out. * Timmy is obviously "The Masked Stranger". * This episode is referenced by Doug Dimmadome in Channel Chasers. *According to what is said in this episode, nobody reads the manual. *This episode shows how easily Mr. Turner can be bribed as he gave Mr. Dimmadome the deed to Dimmsdale Flats when Mr. Dimmadome said he would trade the deed for eight bucks. *Since Timmy didn't meet his own ancestor, it is possible his trip into the past where he posed as the Masked Stranger was a temporal paradox, in which by going into the past with knowledge of the Masked Stranger, Timmy became the heroic figure, and was remembered for it, which is how he would learn of the Masked Stranger in his time. *In the german version, the two cowboys, who are talking to each other during the introduction of Dimmsdale Flats 120 years ago, are actually speaking. " sign]] * Odd, Odd West - The title is a parody of the movie Wild, Wild West starring Will Smith. * The Dimmsdale Flats deed had the words "B. Hartman" and "insanity" on it. * The Lone Ranger - Timmy's Old West disguise is an allusion of the legendary western hero. * Billy the Kid - Vicky the Kid is a pun on it. * Dances With Wolves - "Dances with Wands" is a reference to the film. * Old West Computer - "Ya'll got a parcel!" - This is a spoof of the famous America Online quote, 'You've got mail!'. * Chester: "Bring it on, Wiley!" - Chester is referring to the classic Looney Tunes character, Wile E. Coyote, the coyote who fails to trap Roadrunner. *Someone saying "Nobody reads the manual". *Dimmsdale Flats is said to be the place where Timmy's Dad grew up, but in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker ", "Father Time" and "Timmy Turnip", it says this differently. *Mr. Turner would have suffocated because of having a bandage around the nose and he is nowhere else to breathe. *Why Mr. Turner didn't call Timmy "son" when Timmy gives him Dimmsdale Flats deed and says, "My dad"? * This episode along with "Shiny Teeth" were aired on November 30, 2002 in the United States, they were produced in the same year of 2002 according to the credits. :Timmy: [as the Masked Stranger] And I'd like to give a big western welcome to my trusty steed... :(he whistles, and Cosmo, as a steer, gallops into view) :Timmy: Cos-- (looks at Cosmo) -Moo. :Wanda: You're supposed to be his trusty steed! :Cosmo: Steed? I thought he said "steer". (hears seagulls) Still nothin'! ---- :Chester: [to a coyote he's about to fight] Now your gonna get your "Beaten By a Chester" badge. ---- :Chester: Hey, why does this jail cell still have a coyote-shaped dog door? :Sanjay: Because fate is cruel. ---- :Sanjay's ancestor: '''Goodbye, Masked Stranger. We'll never forget you! ' :'Elmer's ancestor: Remembering's for yellow bellies.' ---- :'Mr. Turner: It took being attacked by coyotes and getting thrown in jail to realize my childhood stunk. ---- :'''Timmy: Dad, do you have to whinny while you drive? :Mr. Turner: Nope, and I probably shouldn't have replaced the steering wheel with horse reins either, but safety is for yellowbellies. ---- :Timmy: I hid the deed were no one would ever think to look! :Doug Dimmadome: Inside an old computer manual? No one reads the manual! ---- :Sanjay: Does it say that in the manual? :Chester: Nobody reads the manual. :Timmy: Then it's in the manual! ---- :Wanda: 'We're fairies, not psychics. :'Cosmo: I can't even read my mind.. Still nothing! ---- :Computer: Ya'll got a parcel! ---- :Chester [to the coyote he's fighting] Bring it on, Wiley! ---- :Timmy: I wanted to be a hero to you, Dad. :Mr. Turner: You are a hero to me, Timmy! You made me $8 richer! ---- :Wanda: Sorry, Timmy. That's against the rules. :Timmy: Great, you read your manual. ---- :A.J.: Is that the way the manual says to do First Aid? :Sanjay: Ha! No one reads the manual. ---- :Vicky the Kid: I'll be back, I reckon! ---- :Mr. Turner: No!!!!!!!!! Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes